Baking?
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and i thought i would start out with something easy and simple. Kurt decides to teach Blaine how to cook, but how something so simple can turn into a little mess.


Baking?

"Come on Blaine, it wont be that bad." Kurt laughs at his boyfriend. "It's only cake." Blaine gets embarrassed at the fact that he cant bake. "It will turn out awful if I do it. I'll just observe… from a distance." Blaine tells Kurt as he sits down on the chair.

Kurt smiles and walks over to Blaine, "It will be fine." Kurt tells him as he grabs Blaine's hands and pulls him off the chair. "Kurt, I cant even cook beans never mind a cake or anything else." Blaine says to Kurt trying to get out of doing it. Kurt giggles, "You heat beans Blaine, not cook." he tells him, "I'll help you." Kurt finishes.

Blaine gives up "Okay, but I'm telling you if anyone gets poisoned by this cake its your fault." Kurt smiles at him, "Fine." he says, "But don't be silly Blaine, its baking a cake not rocket science." Kurt tells him as he pulls Blaine over to the kitchen. "Rocket science would probably be easier." Blaine tells Kurt as he gets dragged over.

Kurt gets out all the ingredients from the fridge and cupboard and sets them in front of Blaine. Kurt then gets out the equipment needed. "How do you know what your doing?" Blaine says to Kurt as he picks up some of the equipment. "Its easy." Kurt turns and smiles at him, "Just go with it."

"Right." Kurt claps his hands together, "Will you measure me out 200g of flour." Kurt tells him, while he turns round and weighs some butter. "Yeah." Blaine smiles, 'easy' he thought to himself. He measures it out perfectly for his boyfriend. Kurt turns round once he has finished, "Eggs?" Kurt says to him. Blaine is hesitant, "I think you should do that, me and cracking eggs don't go well together." Blaine tells Kurt. But Kurt places an egg in the palm of Blaine's hand, "I'll show you first, then you can try." Kurt tells Blaine.

Blaine watches Kurt as he cracks the egg against the bowl. "See quick and easy." he shows Blaine. "Okay you go." Kurt says as he points at the egg in Blaine's hand. Blaine gives Kurt a weak smile and copies what he had just done. But as soon as the egg hit the bowl it fell to pieces, Blaine and the counter gets covered in it. Kurt tries to hold a straight face, but ends up just laughing. "Its not funny." Blaine says to him. "It kind of is." Kurt says as he tries to hold back the laughing.

Blaine turns round, grabs a handful of flour and throws it at Kurt. "Blaine!" Kurt shouts out in shock, before grabbing his own handful of flour and throwing it at Blaine. Blaine then grabs a box of caster sugar and shakes it over Kurt's head. "Okay, I think were even." Kurt says as he continues to laugh. "Yeah I think we are." Blaine says as he watches Kurt shake the sugar and flour out of his hair. Blaine then puts his hand up to his hair and shakes it.

Kurt pushes Blaine lightly, but Blaine slips on the egg on the floor and grabs Kurt's arm. Blaine falls backwards and Kurt grabs the counter for support but grabs the bowl instead. They both land on the floor with a cloud of flour around them, they both start laughing. "I told you." Blaine tells the boy lying on top of him. Kurt gives Blaine a light kiss on the lips.

"Kurt!" A voice came from the doorway. Kurt jumps up to see who it is, he sees Finn standing in the doorway. "Kurt?" Rachel's voice came from behind Finn, she walks into the room and laughs when she sees the state of Kurt. "What are you doing?" She asks. Kurt stands up properly, "I'm teaching Blaine how to cook." he says as he pulls his boyfriend up. Finn and Rachel laugh when they see the mess of the two boys in front of them. Blaine smiles at the two people standing in the doorway, "Hi" he says to them.

Finn looks at Kurt, "Make sure you clean the kitchen once your finished." he tells Kurt. Blaine nods, "Don't worry I will." Kurt says. Finn takes Rachel's hand and walks out of the room. "Bye." Blaine says quietly to them. "So do you think we should call it a day?" Blaine says as he turns round to Kurt.

Kurt smiles, "Yeah, we'll try again tomorrow." Kurt says, "But I think we might have to clean this up first." Blaine nods at him and they start cleaning up the kitchen.

"See I told you I couldn't cook."


End file.
